Second Chance
by CenatonObsession
Summary: John Cena and Remy Metzer haven't seen each other since their OVW days. What happens when an injured John stays with Remy and her son Aiden? Will this be their second chance at love? Or an unhappy ending for all? WARNING: Fic has some sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I've ever posted this fic on any site. So I hope you all like it and enjoy it!**

Remy's POV

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon," I tell him "But I can't accept your offer."

"I don't understand Remy," he says "You were once the star female of OVW, then you disappeared from wrestling, I finally managed to track you down and now you're refusing my offer. Why?"

"Mr. McMahon a lot has changed for me over the past six years. I'm a mom now, I have to take to my son into consideration. I can't leave him."

"Surely his father can take care of him while you're gone."

I bit my lip. "Aiden's father doesn't know he exists," I tell him "I'm all Aiden has."

"What about your parents?" he asks.

"They passed away when Aiden was 2."

He sat back in his chair and sighed. "So there's nothing I can say or do to change your mind?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Mr. McMahon," I tell him "But my decision is final."

"I understand, but I can assure you that should you change your mind, my offer still stands."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, but I won't change my mind."

He nods as we stand up. He shakes my hand and I leave. Aiden is still sitting where I left him, reading an issue of WWE magazine. He looks up at me. "Done mommy?" he asks.

"Yep," I tell him "Want to go home?"

"Sure" he replies.

Just as he gets up I hear someone say "Never thought I'd see Remy Metzer here."

I turn and let out a shriek of happiness. "Phil Brooks!" I cried "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"So are you," he said, giving me a hug "How you been?"

"Good," I said "Working, raising Aiden, the normal stuff I guess."

He peered over my shoulder and looked at Aiden. "Is that him?" asked Phil.

"Yes," I reply "Phil meet your godson."

Phil knelt down and said "Hey buddy, I'm Phil, your godfather."

"Hi," said Aiden "My mommy talks about you sometimes."

Phil laughed and said "Well your mom is one of my best friends."

"She's my best friend too."

Phil stood up and said to me "He's adorable Remy, he looks just like-"

"I know" I say, cutting him off.

"Sorry, I forgot that you're still upset about that."

"It's okay."

"Mommy," said Aiden "I'm hungry."

I pull out a bag of pretzels out of my bag and say "Here sweetie."

"Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome."

I turn to Phil. "So you're CM Punk now?" I asked.

"Yep" he said.

"You still with Maria?"

"We mutually broke up when we had no time to see each other cause of our hectic schedules."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"We're still friends though."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is."

We grew silent till he said "I gotta go get ready for tonight. You staying for the show?"

"Yeah," I replied "Aiden and I were going to go get dinner first."

"All right," he said "See you later."

We hugged again and he left. I sighed, remembering how great all the times I spent with him, Maria, and-. I cut that thought off, I'm a mom now my wrestling career is dead and so is us. I looked at Aiden, who was snacking away happily on pretzels. He's my life now, he's my main priority. I can't dwell on my past when I have his future to think of.

John's POV

"Yo Cena," I heard someone yell "I got some news for you."

I turn to see Phil Brooks a.k.a. CM Punk coming over towards me. "What's up?" I ask.

"Remy's here" he tells me.

"Remy Metzer?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen or heard from her in years."

"Yeah, well she's here. Go say hi, I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"I'll go do that" I tell him.

He nods, then goes in the locker room. I begin my walk down the hall and my search for Remy.

**Good or bad way to start off a fic?**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

John's POV

I walked down the hall for a bit and there she was, walking with a little boy. My heart beat sped up as I made my over to her. "Remy," I yelled "Hey Remy!"

Remy's POV

I heard someone call my name, so I turned around to see John Cena coming towards me. My heart stopped and I could feel myself blush. "Hi John," I said "How have you been?"

"Good," he said "How about you?"

"Good" I replied.

He pulled me into a hug, which I happily returned. I breathed in his scent, the past coming back to me. It feels so good to be back in John's arms.

John's POV

It feels so good to have Remy back in my arms after 6 and a half years apart. When we pulled apart I peered over her shoulder. "Hey Remy," I say "Who's the little guy?"

"This is my son Aiden" she replied.

Her son? I must've looked surprised because she laughed and said "A lot had changed since we last saw each other."

"Yeah" I agreed.

I knelt down to Aiden's level and said "Hi champ. How are you?"

"I'm okay," he replied softly "My mommy and I are going to see wrestling tonight."

"Really? That's great!"

"Vince gave me tickets and a pass to get backstage."

"Cool," I said "So why are you here?"

Remy's POV

I told John about the phone call from Vince, offering me a spot on the RAW roster. "So you're coming back?" he asked.

"No," I told him "I'm not coming back to wrestling. I have to think of Aiden."

"I understand Remy. It would be awesome if you did come back though it'd be just like our OVW days."

"Yeah," I said softly "It'd be just like the old days."

"You want to go out after the show?" he asked "I'll take you and Aiden out for dinner."

"I don't know," I replied "Can I give you my answer later?"

"Of course."

He stood up and said "I have to go get ready, but I'll see you later Remy."

I stood up and he pulled me into another hug. "Good luck John" I told him.

"Thanks," he said "Bye Remy, bye Aiden."

"Bye" said Aiden.

"Bye" I said.

He waved, then left. I looked over at Aiden, tears filling my eyes. What do I do now? I have my chance to tell John what I've needed to tell him for so long, but I don't know how. Coming here was a big mistake.

**What do you think Remy has to tell John?**

**Reviews please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Remy's POV

The show has been great, Aiden and I have seen some great matches. John came out and the crowd roared. He came over to me and Aiden and put his baseball cap on Aiden's head. He shot me a smile before getting in the ring. His opponent came out and the match began.

I was biting my nails nervously as Randy Orton went after John. "John," I murmured "Please don't get hurt."

Orton put John on the announce table, then delivered a devastating RKO. "No!" I screamed.

Orton left, looking satisfied. John was clutching his right arm and wincing in pain. As some officials went over to help John I grabbed Aiden and went through the crowd. When we got outside I went over to the souvenir stand because I knew Phil would be there. "Phil," I said "Watch Aiden, I need to go check on John."

"Of course," he said "Go."

I got to the backstage area and flashed my pass, they let me by with no problem. I found John's locker room and tried to go in, but a security guard blocked my way. "No one's allowed in," he said "You'll have to leave."

"Please," I begged "I have to see John."

"Yeah," he laughed "You and all his groupies."

"I'm not a groupie."

"Yeah, yeah. Get lost."

"But-"

"I said get lost!"

John's POV

I winced in pain as the doctor examined me. I heard a commotion outside and when I looked up I saw Remy arguing with the security guard who's outside my room. "Hey security!" I yelled "Let her in, she's my best friend."

He turned and said "I'm sorry Mr. Cena, I didn't know."

He stepped aside and Remy came rushing in. "Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine," I replied "Where's Aiden?"

"With Phil," she replied "How bad are you injured?"

"They think I tore my pectoral, so I have to go to the hospital and get checked out better."

"Want me to go along?"

I shook my head. "You should be with Aiden, not me, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay-"

"Hey," I said "I'll be fine Remy, I promise."

"You'll call me, right?" she asked softly.

"Of course," I told her "I'll call you when I find out something."

"All right."

I looked at her, she looked worried. "Don't be worried Remy," I told her "Everything will be okay."

Remy's POV

I sat on my hotel bed and watched Aiden sleep peacefully. I tried to sleep, but couldn't, I'm too worried about John. I got off the bed and went over to the window. I stared at the city lights and watched it rain. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my hand. I checked the caller ID, it was John. "Hey," I said "Are you okay? Is it as serious as they thought."

"It is a torn pectoral," he told me "I have to get surgery done and I'll be out of wrestling for six months to a year."

"Oh John," I cried "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I know."

"So who's going to take care of you?"

"I live on my own, so I'll be taking care of myself. I don't want to be a burden on my friends and family."

I bit my lip as my heart sped up. I can't let him go through this alone. I have to ask him, I have to take this chance. "John come stay with me and Aiden!" I blurted out.

John's POV

My heart stopped as Remy asked me to stay with her. I will admit that I've missed her and now that we're back in contact I've looked forward to us spending time together, but living with temporarily... I don't know about that. "Please John," she said "I can't stand the thought of you going through this alone."

"I don't want to be a burden to you Remy," I told her "You have Aiden-"

"And I'm sure Aiden would love to have someone around when I'm at work. It's no trouble John, really. Please say you'll stay with us."

"Okay," I told her "I'll come stay with you and Aiden."

We spent the rest of the night talking and planning.

**So John is going to be staying with Remy and Aiden while his injury heals?**

**Any predictions? Thoughts?**

**And don't forget to review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone please do me a favor.**

**I posted a new fic called It's Not Over, so could you please read it and review it for me? **

**I'd really appreciate it :)**

1 Week Later

John's POV

I got off the plane and there stood Remy and Aiden. I went over to Remy and hugged her. "Thank you for letting me stay with you," I told her "I appreciate it."

"No problem," she said "Lets go home."

We went to luggage clain and got the rest of my luggage before heading out to Remy's car. After a drive that felt like it went on forever she stopped in front of a cute little brick house. "Here we are," she said "Home sweet home."

We got out of the car and went into the house."I'll take your bags into the guest room," she told me "Aiden will show you around."

She took my stuff upstairs. Aiden grabbed my good arm and tugged.

"Come on John," he said "Lets go look around."

Remy's POV

I watched out the windows as Aiden showed John our front and back yard. It was so cute that my eyes welled up with tears. I heard them come in the house and up the stairs. "This is my room," said Aiden "And these are all my toys."

I quietly closed the guest room door and crept ovet to Aiden's door. I poked my head in the doorway. Aiden was handing John the WWE championship belt I had bought him. "My mommy bought this for me," I heard him tell John "But one day I'm gonna have the real one."

"You want to be a wrestler?" I heard John ask.

"Yep" replied Aiden.

John's POV

I looked and Aiden and he reminded me so much of myself when I was younger. His blue eyes were shining with hope and he looked happy when talking about wrestling. "My mommy used to be a wrestler" Aiden told me.

"I know" I tell him "She was one of the best."

I heard a laugh coming from the doorway. I turned to see Remy watching us. "I wouldn't say I was one of the best," she said "Ony reason I got through OVW was because you were there with me, helping me."

"Naw," I said "You would've been just as great without me."

Remy's POV

Watching John and Aiden together,,, it feels unreal. I had always thought that once I walked away from wrestling that part of my life would be over, but obviously it's not and to be honest, I'm okay with that.

Aiden came over to me and hugged my leg, giggling. "You happy sweetie?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied "John's great mommy."

I looked over at John who was smiling shyly. "I know" I told Aiden softly.

John looked at me, our eyes meeting. He looked happy and comfortable, like we haven't been apart for six and a half years. "Who's hungry?" I ask.

"Me" said Aiden.

"Me too" said John.

"Then lets go make dinner" I said.

John's POV

Watching Remy and Aiden... it warms my heart. Seeing how close they are makes me happy. I know that when I left OVW and Remy and I mutually broke up, it hurt her so much, but I'm happy to know that she moved on and found someone else and had Aiden. I just wish I would've been as lucky as her.

After dinner Aiden took his bath and I helped Remy tuck him in. She kissed him good night and quietly closed the door. "You're a great mom Remy," I told her "Aiden's lucky to have you."

She laughed gently and said "I'm lucky to have Aiden. I love him so much."

"He loves you too, I can see it in his eyes."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here John" she said softly.

"Me too" I said, hugging her back.

We pulled apart and our eyes met. The urge to kiss her came over me, but I held myself back."Well I should go to bed" she said.

"Yeah," I agreed "Good night Remy."

"Good nigh John," she said "Sleep well."

"You too."

I went into the guest room, closed the door, then laid down on the bed. I guess my feelings for Remy never truly died, but it doesn't matter, that part of our lives is over... or is it?

**So what do you think?**

**Are John and Remy truly over? Or is there a second chance at love for them?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**And don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

John's POV

I woke up the next morning because my stomach was growling. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Aiden was sitting at the table, fully dressed and eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey champ" I said "Why you up so early?"

"I have kindergarten and my play group to go to," he replied "Mommy takes me to kindergarten, then picks me up when my play group's over."

"Sounds fun."

"It is."

I grab a bowl out of the cupboard and pour some milk and cereal into it. I sat down across from Aiden and began to eat. "So is your mom up?" I asked him.

"Yep," he replied "She's in the shower, getting ready for work."

"Where does she work?"

"At a vet's office. She's a secretary or an assistant, something like that."

"Thats neat."

"It is."

He fell silent and I went back to eating.

Remy's POV

When I was done getting ready I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey," I said "I didn't know you were up."

John grinned and said "I was hungry, so I got up."

I laughed gently, then turned to Aiden. "Ready to go sweetie?" I asked him.

"Yep," he replied "Lets go mommy."

He grabbed his bookbag and headed out of the kitchen. "I'll walk you out" said John.

He followed me to the door. "Aiden and I will be home at 3," I told him "Do whatever you want, but no working out, doctor said so. I'll make dinner when I come home."

"Okay," he said "I'll find something to do. I promise, no working out."

"Good. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day at work. Have a good day too Aiden."

"I will" said Aiden.

We waved good-bye to John, got in the car, and started our day.

John's POV

I sat around all day and watched tv. I also thought about Remy and Aiden a lot. Remy is even more amazing then she was back then and Aiden is a great kid, he's so smart. My thoughts were cut off by my cell phone going off. "Hello?" I ask.

"John, it's Remy," she said "I need you to pick Aiden up from his play group, the girl who covers for me is having car trouble and she's going to be late."

"I'll go get him," I told her "What about dinner?"

"I'll make dinner when I get home."

"All right."

We talked for another minute, then hung up. I grabbed my keys and got in my car. Few minutes laterI was walking into the center where Aiden's play group was. I walked up to the counter and said "I'm here to pick up Aiden Metzer."

"You must be John," said the woman behind the counter "Remy called to let us know you'd be coming for Aiden. Let me go get him."

She went into one of the side rooms and brought Aiden out. "John!" he cried "What are you doing here? Where's my mommy?"

"She has to work a little later," I told him "So I'm here to pick you up instead. I hope thats okay."

He nodded and grabbed my hand. "Bye Ms. Jane" he said.

"Bye Aiden," she said "Nice meeting oyu John."

"Likewise" I said.

We got in the car and started home. "So how was your day champ?" I asked him.

"Good," he said "I drew a picture for my mommy."

"Thats nice. Anything else?"

"I finger painted and played tag with my best friend Jamie."

"Sounds like you had a good day."

"I did. Will you play a board game with me when we get back home?"

"Of course."

He smiled and was silent for the rest of the ride home.

Remy's POV

I left a mesage on John's phone letting him know I wouldn't be home till 5. If all goes well I'll tell John tonight the secret I've been keeping from him for so long. But for now I have to focus on work.

**Remy keeps mentioning a secret that she has to tell John and I know you all want to know it!**

**Don't worry, the secret is revealed next chapter.**

**But until I post it, I'd like to hear your thought on what the secret is.**

**Please review, it motivates me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Remy's POV

"I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the front door.

"Mommy!" Aiden cried happily, running towards me.

"Hi sweetie," I said, hugging him "How was your day?"

"Fun," he replied "I drew you a picture, finger painted, played tag with Jamie, and beat John at Candyland.

"I let you win," said John who was coming into the room "You're just in time for dinner."

"We ordered pizza: said Aiden.

"John-" I began.

He cut me off. "I live here now, so it's only natural I help out. Besides, you sounded tired on the phone so I thought it'd be nice for you to come home to dinner instead of coming home to cook it."

"Thanks John, that was really sweet."

He grinned and Aiden said "Lets just eat already please."

John and I laughed as we went into the kitchen.

John's POV

After dinner Remy and I played Candyland with Aiden till it was time for his bath. After he bathed he had a snack, then Remy tucked him in. I sat on the couch and watched Remy come down the stairs. "He's out like a light," she told me "He really must've had a busy day."

"I guess so" I replied.

She sat down next to me and asked "What now?"

"Lets just talk," I replied "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah we do."

"So how have you been these past 6 and a half years?"

"Good, I guess. I've been busy raising Aiden and working like crazy."

"How are your parents?"

Remy grew quiet. "They died when Aiden was two. They got in a car accident and died instantly."

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Remy,"I told her softly "I didn't know."

"I know," she said softly "Lets just talk about something else."

"All right."

Remy's POV

Hour later John and I were laughing and talking about the past. "I remember when we met" John told me.

"Me too," I told him "I also remember our first date,"

He grinned and said "I DEFINITELY remember that."

"Ditto. That was the night I lost my virginity to you."

"You sure fooled me though cause of your pick up line and how good you were in bed,"

I laughed. "What can I say?" I told him "I'm full of surprises."

"I agree," he said "So how does your husband or boyfriend feel about me being here?"

"I don't have a husband or boyfriend, it's just me and Aiden."

"Oh..... so where's Aiden's father?"

Here it comes I thought, the chance I've been waiting for. "John," I said "I need to tell you something."

John's POV

"Before you tell me what you need to tell me," I told her "Answer my question."

"Aiden's father doesn't know he exists," she told me "So Aiden doesn't know him and he doesn't know Aiden."

"That's awful. No boy should ever have to grow up without a father."

"I know that John. So I decided to tell Aiden's father that he has a son."

"You should do that Remy. Now what did you want to tell me?"

She took a deep breath and said "John, your Aiden's father."

**The cat is out of the bag! John is Aiden's father.**

**How do you think John will react? How do you want to John to react? What do you think will happen with John and Remy know that John knows he's a father?**

**Review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

John's POV

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Your Aiden's father" she repeated calmly.

"I can't be, we always used protection."

"You're the only guy I've ever been with John. Also I'm guessing that our last night together the condom broke because two months after that night I found out I was pregnant."

I looked at Remy, her eyes were filled with tears. I know that Remy would never lie, especially not about something so important. I got off the couch and went into the kitchen, I needed a moment to think.

Remy's POV

I followed John out to the kitchen and found him leaning against the counter, arms folded, and lost in thought. I went over to him and said "If you don't believe me I'll gladly let you request a DNA test."

He looked at me and said "It's not that I don't believe you Remy, but it's just hard for me to believe that Aiden's my son."

"I know it's hard to believe John, but trust me, Aiden's your son."

"Can we have the DNA test just to know for sure?"

"Of course John, whatever you want."

He breathed a sigh of relief and said "Thank you for understanding Remy."

"It's no big deal John," I said "I can't expect you to believe me without proof."

He gently hugged me and said "No matter what Remy this won't change my feelings."

"Mine either John" I told him softly.

John's POV

I quietly went into Aiden's room and watched him sleep. I have to admit that he has some traits I have and his love for wrestling reminds me so much of my love for wrestling. I gently pulled his covers back over him. "No matter what Aiden I'll still be your friend," I said softly "And no matter what I will always love your mom. I just hope you get your dad soon."

Remy's POV

I peeked out my door and saw John leaving Aiden's room. I wanted to call to him, but thought better of it. I know I should've told John sooner, but I had been scared of what would happen. He had just been signed to WWE and I knew I'd get signed soon as well. I couldn't ruin his career by telling him I was pregnant, wrestling was John's love his life, I couldn't end that because I was pregnant. He went in the guest room and closed the door, so I closed mine. "John," I whispered into the darkness of my room "I still love you, but all I truly want is for Aiden to have his father. I love you, but our son's happiness is more important to me then anything else in the world."

With that said I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**The DNA results will be posted in Chapter 9.**

**But don't worry, the next chapter is interesting and leads to you doing some thinking :)**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	8. Chapter 8

2 Days Later

Remy's POV

I sat anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital, worried. I'm not worried about the DNA results, I know what they'll say. I'm worried about Aiden. They're doing the test by blood, meaning there will be needles involved and Aiden is terrified of needles. I'm so scared for him, I wish I was there with him, but they wouldn't let me go in. I just hope John can bet him through this...

John's POV

I sat patiently as they got me and Aiden ready. I looked over at Aiden who was scared and shaking. 'You okay champ?" I asked.

"I hate needles!" he cried.

"It'll be okay," I told him "It'll only hurt for a moment."

"I want mommy! I'm scared!"

I looked over at Aiden again, he was crying. "Hey," I said "If it helps I'm scared too."

He looked over at me, his eyes wide. "Your scared?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah I am."

"But why?"

"Because I don't what's going to happen next and I'm afraid it'll be something bad."

Aiden grew silent and I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and said "You're so strong. Strong people don't get scared."

'Yeah they, they just don't show it."

"I wanna be strong for my mommy."

"Then be strong for her Aiden, she needs you, now more then ever."

"I will," he told me "Starting now, I'm strong like you."

Just then the nurse came towards him with the neddle.

"John" he said worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Hold my hand?"

I laughed and gently squeezed Aiden's hand.

Remy's POV

"We're done" I heard John say.

I looked up to see him holding Aiden in his good arm. Aiden was sucking on a lollipop and he seemed to be okay. "Are you all right sweetie?" I asked him.

"I'm fine mommy," he replied "John helped me."

I looked at John who just smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're okay sweetie," I told him "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

Taking him from John we walked out of the hospital and went home.

John's POV

"Aiden's all tucked in" I told Remy as I cam downstairs.

"Thanks John" she said.

I sat down next to her. She looked at me, I looked at her. "So when do the test results come in?" I asked her.

"2 days" she replied.

We fell silent. "Remy-" I began.

"Please John," she said "I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Then what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know."

I thought for a moment, then smiled. "I know something you'll like" I told her.

"Really?" she asked "And what would that be?"

"Face me."

She turned to me and I put my hand on her neck. I leaned into her and kissed her. I could feel her shock, but she gave in. I pressed my lips closer to hers, my tongue exploring her mouth. We ended up getting more and more horizontal, our kisses getting deeper. I reached my good hand up her shirt, ready to caress her when she pushed me away. "We can't do this," she said breathlessly "We have to stop right now before this goes any farther."

"I'm sorry Remy," I told her "I just wanted to-"

"It's okay" she said cutting me off.

I looked at her, she didn't look okay. "Remy what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing," she lied "I'm fine."

"Remy-"

"Good night John."

She got off the couch and went upstairs. I heard her door close. Great I thought to myself, I just made a move on my ex who obviously doesn't want me. I'm really stupid, I should've known nothing would between us again. 6 and a half years really does change a lot, but I never thought this would be one of those things.

**Next chapter the test results are revealed. Are you excited?**

**I really don't understand Remy and I'm the one who created her, lol!**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

2 Days Later

John's POV

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"This is Dr. Ferguson," said the voice "I'm calling with the DNA results."

"Okay," I said "Hold a minute."

I put down the phone and yelled "Remy! The results are in!"

She came downstairs and I put the speakerphone on. "Okay Doc," I said "Tell us the results."

"I won't leave you in suspense," said the doctor "John, Aiden is your son."

Remy's POV

I watched John's face as the doctor told him what I've always known. His face was blank as he said "Thanks Doc. Bye."

Joh clicked off the phone, then looked at me. "John?" I asked softly.

He said nothing, just pulled on his shoes and grabbed his car keys. As he grabbed the handle on the front door I asked "Where are you going?"

"To go pick up our son," he replied "Want to go with me?"

He looked at me and grinned widely. "Yeah," I said "Lets go get our son."

John's POV

Remy and I waited for Aiden to get out of kindergarten so we could take him home. Remy had called his play group to let them know he wouldn't be there today. Aiden came out of the school and stopped when he saw us. "Mommy," he yelled "What are you and John doing here?"

We wanted to tell you the test results" Remy told him.

He looked at me and asked timidly "Are you my daddy John?"

"Yeah champ," I told him "I'm your dad."

He let out a yell and threw his arms around my neck. I picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Daddy" he said happily.

I looked over at Remy and smiled. "Lets go home son," I said "We can spend the whole day together."

"Okay" he agreed.

Remy's POV

Today has been the best day of my life. Aiden has his father, John's happy, so am I. Watching Aiden and John together makes me so happy. It makes me so happy to hear Aiden say the word daddy.

John leaned over and gave Aiden a goodnight kiss. I did the same. "Night sweetie" I said.

"Night mommy," he said "Night daddy."

"Night champ," said John "Sleep well."

I turned off the light and John closed the door. We looked at each other. "I should go to bed," said John "I'm tired."

He turned to go to his room, but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me. "Not yet," I said softly "John-"

He put a finger on my lip and said "No words please."

I pulled him to me and gave him a passionate kiss, which he returned. He picked me up and I locked my arms and legs around him as he carried me into my bedroom.

John's POV

I gently laid Remy on her bed, then threw my shirt off. She sat up and began kissing my stomach. I unbottoned her shirt and threw it off. She pulled me down next to her and we started kissing again. I unhooked her bra, then slid it off. I moved down and began kissing her neck. We rolled over so I was on top and in control. I ran my hands down her back as I moved my kisses down. "John" she moaned softly.

I moved back up and captured her lips to mine. She pulled away and started kissing my neck, running her hands across my chest and stomach. "Remy," I murmured "Remy I want you."

She stopped and looked up at me. "John-" she began.

"Remy," I said, cutting her off "I want you. I want you. I want you as badly as I wanted you the day we met. Remy, please, don't let this end."

"But Aiden's asleep and I don't want to wake him up."

"I'll just have to keep your mouth busy then."

"John no, not tonight."

Remy's POV

John pulled away, got off the bed and went over to the window. I can tell he's hurt, but I'm not ready for that again. When he left I was devastated, but then Aiden came along, so I was okay. I love him, but this isn't right. I got off the bed and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. "John I want you too," I told him softly "But it's too soon for this."

"It's okay," he said softly "I understand Remy."

"Thank you for understanding."

He turned around and wrapped his arms around me. He gently kissed my forehead. "Stay with me tonight John," I whispered "I want to fall asleep in your arms."

"Of course," he replied "Remy, I want to be with you right now and I don't how we're together just as long as we're together."

I smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

Few minutes later I was in my PJs and curled up in John's arms. "Night John" I said softly.

"Night Remy" he whispered.

He pulled me closer and we fell fast asleep.

**So John is Aiden's father and everyone is happy about that.**

**Apparently John and Remy have some unresolved feelings between the two of them.**

**Any thoughts on what might happen?**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been sooooooo long since I've updated this fic, I really need to pay more attention to it. It's hard too though when you have 5 different fics going on, some online and some offline. I'll try to update this fic more often though :)**

2 Weeks Later

Remy's POV

Things have been going so well. John and Aiden have gotten so close and they spend so much time together. John and I have fallen asleep together every night for the past 2 weeks and it feels nice. I can tell he still wants me and I want him too, but it's hard to think about being physical with Aiden so close. But I won't lie, if we had the chance I'd go for it.

John's POV

These past 2 weeks have been great. Me and Aiden have gotten so close and we spend a lot of time together. Remy and I have fallen asleep together every night, it feels great to hold her again. I just wish we had the opportunity to be physical because I want her so badly. I'm being patient and understanding, but it's hard to control myself. I want Remy, I need Remy, I will have her, I just don't know when.

Remy's POV

"You sure you have everything sweetie?" I asked Aiden.

"Yep," he said "So can we please go?"

John laughed and said "Yep, he's my son. Impatient and cute."

I smacked John as we headed out the door. We got in the car and drove over to Aiden's friend Jamie's house. We said a quick hello to Jamie's mom, hugged and kissed Aiden good-bye, then drove home.

John's POV

Remy plopped down on the couch and said "I miss Aiden already."

"Me too," I told her "But we know he's safe and that he's having fun."

"That's true. But I don't know what I'll do without him these next two days."

I sat down next to Remy and thought. "We could catch up some more" I suggested.

"Okay" she said.

"So have you dated anyone since we broke up?"

"No, I've spent all my time working and taking care of Aiden. You?"

"Yeah I have. I was engaged too."

Remy's POV

My heart froze. John had a fiancee? "You have a fiancee?" I asked quietly.

"Not anymore," he replied "We fell apart a few days before I got injured."

"Why?"

"She couldn't handle me always being gone. Plus she was a drunk and she made me choose between her or wrestling, I chose wrestling. She got angry and I told her we were finished. She left.... and that was that."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

John's POV

"Don't be," I told her "Besides I'm happy."

"How?" she asked "You lost your fiancee, your not wrestling right now. How can you be happy?"

"Cause if my fiancee and I would've never split up and I wouldn't have gotten injured, I wouldn't be here with you right now and I wouldn't know I have a son."

She was silent for a moment before saying "I'm glad your happy John."

"There's only one thing that could make me happier" I told her.

"What would make you happier John?"

I took a deep breath before saying "The only thing that would make me happier then I am right now is if I'd get to have you tonight."

**Should John and Remy finally make love again? Or should they wait longer?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

John's POV

Remy looked at me, her eyes wide. "You want me tonight?" she asked softly.

"Remy I've wanted you every night since I first got here," I told her "You wouldn't let that happen because Aiden was home, now he's not home, so we have our chance to do that."

She stood up and walked over to the window. "I'm afraid" I heard her say softly.

"Remy why are you afraid?" I asked confused.

She turned to me, tears pouring down her face. "I'm afraid that if I let myself get too attached you'll leave," she cried "John, I don't want to lose you again, I can't lose you again. This time it won't just hurt me, it'll hurt our son too."

"You really think I'm gonna leave you again?"

"You can't you won't John, I know you will."

"I'm out for six months to a year, I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now."

"Dammit Remy!" I yelled "Don't you get it? I'm not leaving you or Aiden, I love you both so much. Dammit Remy I love you!"

Remy's POV

"What?" I asked "What did you just say?"

"I said I love you," he replied "Remy I love you."

He came over to me and I broke down. "I love you too John," I told him "I've never stopped loving you."

"Me either."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss, which I happily returned. he pulled away and asked softly "So what do you want to fo Remy?"

"You," I replied "John take me."

He smiled and picked me up. Wrapping my arms and legs around him he carried me upstairs and into my bedroom.

John's POV

We wasted no time in throwing off our clothes and sinking back onto her bed. "Are you sure you can do this?" she asked worriedly.

"Remy my arms injured," I told her "Not my cock. I can do this."

"Okay."

I put the condom on and positioned myself over her. I slid into her, making us both shiver. I began thrusting slow and hard. "Damn," I breathed "This is fuckin amazing."

Remy pulled me to her, our lips colliding. She dug her nails into my back, making me cry out in pleasure. "John" she moaned softly.

"Remy," I groaned "Need to be deeper in you."

I pushed myself farther into her, making her moan louder. I pulled her up onto me so she was straddling me. She buried her face into my neck and I held her close. She looked into my eyes and said "Don't stop John. Please don't stop."

"Never" I whispered.

Remy's POV

John laid back on the bed and I began riding him the way he likes me to ride him. "Damn," he said "Six and a half years have gone by and you still know me so well."

"Told you I was full of surprise" I said.

Half hour later John and I were wearing down. I could tell he was close to his climax by the look on his face. "Gonna cum Remy," he grunted "Want to be all over you."

He pushed me back onto the bed, pulled out, and ripped off the condom. He began jacking himself and soon he came all over my chest and stomach. "So warm!" I cried.

He got off the bed and grabbed a towel. He wiped me off, then laid down beside me. I rolled over into his arms. "That was better then I remember" he told me.

"It was" I agreed.

He gave me a gentle kiss, then said "Lets shower tomorrow, I'm tired."

"Okay."

We curled up together. "Night Remy," said John sleepily "Love you."

"Night John," I whispered "Love you too."

Sharing another kiss we fell happily to sleep.

**They FINALLY made love! YAY!**

**I really know how to make people wait for the good stuff, lol!**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Remy's POV

I woke up and looked beside me, John wasn't there. "John?" I called "John where are you?"

No answer.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. "Your up" I heard someone say.

I looked over and there was John in just a towel. "Your bubble bath is ready" he said cheerfully.

"You joining me?" I asked teasingly.

"Naw," he replied "I'm all clean."

I got off the bed and pulled off his towel. He looked at me, his eyes wide. I gently bit his neck, then whispered "How about we get each other dirty again?"

He thought for a moment, then grinned hornily. "I like the sound of that," he told me "Lead the way and I'll happily follow."

I grinned, then showed him what was on my mind.

John's POV

After amazing morning sex and a relaxing bubble bath, Remy and I sat down to breakfast. "I feel so relaxed," she said "I haven't felt like this in years."

"Me either" I told her.

She stood up and rinsed her plate off. As she came my way I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap. "John!" she exclaimed "Let me go, I have to get ready for work."

"No," I told her "Stay home with me and play all day."

"You know I can't," she said sadly "I have to go."

I pouted and she kissed my nose. "I'll be home before you know it," she said softly "Then we can play for hours and hours."

I sighed. "All right," I said reluctantly "Go to work, but I wanna drive you there."

"Deal" she said before hopping off my lap and heading upstairs.

Damn I thought, I want Remy back, but I don't know how to tell her that.

Just then an idea struck me and I knew what I'd be doing while she was at work.

Remy's POV

All day long I've been in a daze, thinking about last night and this morning. Being with John again feels so right. I want him back, but I don't know how to tell him. "Remy?" I heard a voice say "Can you type up these files?"

"Yeah," I said, snapping back to reality "Just give them to me and I'll start right away."

"You okay Remy? Do you need to go home?"

For a moment I thought about saying yes so I could get home to John earlier, but I replied with "I'm fine, I just really miss Aiden, he's at his friend Jamie's house all weekend."

"You've never really been away from him have you?"

"Unless you count when I'm working, no I haven't."

"Just get those files typed, then you may leave."

"Okay."

Sighing, I cleared my mind and got back to work.

John's POV

I looked around the bedroom, everything was perfect. Now all I had to do was pick Remy up from work and make dinner. Tonight is going to be perfect, I can't wait to be with Remy again.

**The men in my fics really seem to love planning special, perfect nights, lol!**

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

John's POV

Remy got in the car and I gave her a kiss. "How was your day?" I asked.

"Long and boring," she replied "I couldn't wait to see you."

"Ditto," I said "When we get home I'll fix you a nice warm bath so you can freshen upwhile I make dinner."

"Okay."

I grabbed Remy's hand and looked over at her. She was staring out the window and had a happy smile on her face. I smiled and squeezed her hand as we headed for home.

Remy's POV

I sank back into the tub and let out a happy sigh. I could hear John cooking downstairs and it brought a smile to my face to know he was here. It feels like we've never been apart, that he's been here the whole time. I looked over and saw that John had already gotten my clothes ready too. He told me to stay out ot the bedroom and I guess he meant it. I quickly washed and dressed and hurried downstairs into the kitchen. "Just in time," said John "Dinner's ready."

We sat down at the table and began to eat. "This is delicious," I told him "You make the best spaghetti ever."

"Thank you," he said "I'm glad you're enjoying dinner."

I smiled and we continued eating. When I was done John took my plate and rinsed it off. "Now what?" I asked him.

He smiled and said "You'll see."

John's POV

After dinner I led Remy upstairs to the bedroom. We walked inside and she gasped. "John this is amazing," she told me "You did all this for me?"

"Of course," I told her "Everything I've been doing lately has been for you."

She gave me a passionate kiss before looking around some more.

Bouquets of her favorite flowers and candles were strewn all over the room. Silk sheets were placed on the bed along with brand new pillows and a new cover. Her favorite mood music was playing in the background. "What's the occasion?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" I told her.

Remy's POV

I laid in John's arms, happy and relaxed. "The sex keeps getting better" he said.

"It does" he agreed.

"Remy," he began "I've got something to tell you."

"What is it John?"

"I want you back Remy."

"You do?"

"Yes. Remy I love you."

"I want you back too John. I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes I do" I told him softly.

He smiled and gave me a loving kiss before we fell asleep in each others arms.

**So John and Remy are now officially back together, YAY!**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Remy's POV

The next morning we woke up, showered, ate breakfast, then went to get Aiden from Jamie's house.

"Mommy, daddy!" he cried happily, running towards us.

John scooped him up in his arms and we had a group hug. "Have fun with Jamie champ?" John asked him.

"Yep," replied Aiden "But I missed you and mommy."

"We missed you too sweetie" I told him.

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Of course" said John.

John's POV

Remy and I told Aiden that we were together again, that made him really happy. "We'll never be apart?" he asked.

"Well when we have to work we will," I replied "But the rest of the time we'll be together."

"Yay!" he cried happily.

"Now go wash up for dinner."

"Yes daddy."

Remy's POV

"He's out like a light," John told me "He had one exciting day."

"Yeah he did" I agreed.

"It feels great to hear him call me daddy."

"I take it you're enjoying being a father."

"It's great, I love it."

"Glad to hear that."

He laid down next to me and kissed my cheek. "Can I help you?" I asked him teasingly.

"Maybe," he replied teasingly "Question is do you want to help me?"

"I guess I can."

He grinned before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

John's POV

"Yep," I said breathlessly "That helped."

"I'm just gald we didn't wake Aiden up" said Reny.

"That is a good thing. Imagine trying to explain what we were doing to him."

"Rather not, thank you."

I laughed and pulled her to me. "I want to take a family trip" I told her.

"Where?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied "Maybe the beach or camping or we could also go on a cruise or something."

"Camping sounds like fun. We could rent a RV or maybe get a cabin."

"Sounds good to me."

She sighed and said "I never imagined this happening."

"Never imagined what?" I asked.

"That we'd be back together and you'd be happy about being a father."

"I never imagined this either Remy."

We both grew silent, probably thinking of what our lives would be like right now if we wouldn't have met back up and gotten together again. "Remy?" I said softly.

She didn't answer, so I looked over at her, she was sound asleep.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy Liz and I fell apart," I said softly "Because I can't imagine me and her anymore, I can only imagine us and our life together. And honestly, I never stopped imagining us, I've always loved you."

I gave her a gentle kiss before pulling her closer to me and falling into a deep, happy sleep.

**One word to sum up this chapter- fluffy!**

**I really need to stop it with all the fluff, lol!**

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

3 Days Later

John's POV

"You all packed up?" I asked.

"I am," said Aiden "Mommy isn't."

I sighed as Aiden got in the car. I ran into the house and yelled "Come on Reny, it doesn't take a long time to pack for a 5 day trip."

"I just wanna make sure I have everything!" she yelled back.

I ran upstairs and into the bedroom. Remy was packing a bookbag and two duffel bags were already on the floor. She zipped up the bookbag and said "I'm done now, lets go."

I just laughed and said "I love you Remy."

Remy's POV

Aiden's sitting in the backseat reading a book and John's singing along to the radio. I'm staring out the window, just watching everything pass by.

"You okay Remy?" I heard John ask.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Okay."

He grabbed my hand and we held hands till we reached the cabin. Aiden ran out of the car and into the cabin. John and I slowly walked into the cabin hand in hand.

John's POV

I smiled as Remy let out a gasp and said "John, this cabin is absolutely gorgeous."

"Glad you like it," I told her "Go look around."

She kissed my cheek and ran upstairs. I already knew what the cabin looked like so I just sat down on the couch and listened to Remy's gasps.

Remy's POV

As John came in the room I said "There's a fireplace in our bedroom!"

"Lets use it later" he suggested.

"John this place is gorgeous. I couldn't think of a better or nicer place to be for our first family vacation."

"I'm glad you like it."

I gave him a passionate kiss before saying "Lets go check on Aiden."

"Sounds good to me" he said, leading me out of the room.

**So they're going to be at a cabin for 5 days. This could get interesting.... or not, lol!**

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

Remy's POV

"Aiden's in bed," I told John "And I'm going to shower."

"Okay," said John "I'll get things ready."

"Okay."

I walked down the hall to the bathroom and started my long shower. I thought of what John had planned for us tonight and shivered with happiness. Tonight and the rest of our lives is going to be wonderful and perfect.

John's POV

I turned to see Remy standing in the doorway in just a towel. "It looks so warm in here" said Remy.

"It does," I said softly "You look so warm too."

She smiled and dropped her towel, stepping towards me into the firelight. "You want me?" she asked softly.

"Yes," I whispered "Remy, come here."

She laid down on the carpet in front of the fireplace. "Here I am" she said softly.

"And here I come" I told her softly.

Remy's POV

I watched as John stripped off his boxers and put a condom on. He positioned himself over me and gently slid into me. "Oh" I moaned.

He began thrusting gentle and slow, in and out. I gave him a loving kiss and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too," he told me "Remy, all I want is you and Aiden."

"All I want is you and Aiden too."

He grinned and began to move a little faster."

John's POV

There is no sight more beautiful in this world then the sight of Remy riding me by firelight. "Remy," I moaned "My Remy."

"My John," she said "My only one."

I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around her waist. She moved up on me a bit and I started tonguing one of her nipples. She giggled and said "That feels nice."

"Glad you like" I said.

She smiled and pulled herself closer to me.

Remy's POV

"Faster," I told John "Please go faster."

He moved faster, his muscles clenched, his body covered in sweat. "Remy!" he moaned "I can't hold out much longer!"

"Then let it all out John" I told him.

He tensed up before I could feel all the tension move out of his body. "That was amazing" he said.

"It was" I agreed.

John's POV

I laid down next to Remy and said "I love you."

"I love you too John" she said.

"Lets get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Okay."

We shared a deep passionate kiss before falling asleep.

**Naughty, but fluffy, lol!**

**The two things I seem to be best at, lol!**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

John's POV

I rolled over to find Remy still asleep. She looked so peaceful and content, I couldn't make myself wake her. I slowly got up and went over to the window. The sun was shining and the sky was cloudless. It's the perfect day for a hike, fishing, or swimming. This family trip is going to be the best trip ever.

Remy's POV

I rolled over to find John gone. I sat up and saw him staring out the window. "Hey" I said sleepily.

He turned to me, a smile playing across his face. "Hey gorgeous" he said, coming over toward me.

I puckered my lips and was rewarded with a kiss. When we pulled apart I asked "So what are we doing today?"

"Well I'd like to start off by doing you," he replied "That okay?"

I laid back on the carpet and said "Sounds good to me."

He smiled before taking me again.

John's POV

After amazing morning sex and a delicious breakfast I took Aiden fishing while Remy laid on the dock, tanning. We didn't catch anything, but I knew Aiden still had fun. After fishing the three of us went on a hike.

"I love it out here" Remy told me.

"I can tell," I told her "Aiden really likes it here too."

"I know."

Aiden came running over to us and said "I saw a bunny!"

"You did?" I asked "What color was it?"

"Brown."

"Maybe it was Peter Cottontail."

"Maybe...."

Aiden stood there looking thoughtful until his stomach rumbled.

"Dinnertime" I laughed.

Together we went back to the cabin for dinner.

Remy's POV

After dinner we played some board games before putting Aiden to bed. "He fell asleep fast" I told John.

"Well he did have a busy day" John said.

"That he did."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Cuddle."

I laid down next to John and we cuddled close. "Hey Remy" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed before growing silent. "Hey John" I said.

He didn't respond.

I looked over, he was sound asleep.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I'm so happy that we're together" I whispered.

I gently kissed his cheek before falling asleep.

**Aiden's so cute! He makes me want to have a child even more then I already do!**

**Me and my cute fluffiness..... it's a curse, lol! Naw I kid. As long as the fics are enjoyed, that's all that matters.**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

Remy's POV

I woke up the next morning to find John and Aiden standing by the bed with a tray of food. "We made you breakfast mommy" Aiden told me proudly.

"It was Aiden's idea for the smiley face pancakes" John told me, handing me the tray.

I took a bite of pancake, it was really good. "Did you two eat already?"

"Yes we did" said John.

"Hurry up mommy," said Aiden "Daddy's taking for a car ride."

I laughed and said "Okay I will."

John's POV

While Remy showered Aiden and I put all our stuff needed for the picnic inside the car.

"Mommy will like this" Aiden told me.

"I know," I told him "That's why I'm doing this."

"Daddy, you make me and mommy so happy."

"And you two make me so happy."

He gave me a hug before going in the car.

Few minutes later Remy came out, a beautiful vision in tight blue jeans and a black crop shirt. She gave a me a loving kiss before getting in the car. "Damn I'm lucky" I murmured before getting in the car.

Remy's POV

The sun is shining and the sky is clear and blue, the perfect day for a picnic and a swim. Before we ate we went for a swim in the lake. We ate our picnic lunch under some shady trees, watching other families swim of boat by us. "Today has been perfect John." I told him "I don't want today to end."

"Just wait until tonight," he told me "Things will be even more perfect."

"Tonight," I sighed "I can't wait."

"Me either."

John's POV

I closed the door to Aiden's room and said "He's out like a light."

"Well look at all the stuff we did today" said Remy.

"True."

I wrapped an arm around her waist and slid my other hand up her shirt. She giggled, then asked "So tonight will be perfect?"

"Oh yeah," I replied "So perfcet that I'll have to cover your mouth so you don't wake Aiden."

"Oh really?"

"Really?"

She grinded against me and said "Then lets start our perfect night."  
"Yes" I agreed, leading her into our bedroom where we began our perfect night together.

**Warning: Drama is coming up soon!**

**Just thought you outta know :)**

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

3 Days Later

John's POV

We're home from our family vacation and it was a great one. I loved every send of the quality time I spent with Aiden and Remy. Even thought none of us wanted the trip to end, sadly it had too, nut no matter what, it was still a great one.

Remy's POV

Sadly our family vacation is over, but it was a great one. I enjoyed every second of the quality time I got to spend with John and Aiden. I never want this happiness I'm feeling to end.

John's POV

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"John," said the voice "It's Doctor Reed."

"What's up Doctor Reed?"

"I was just calling to remind you that your evaluation is tomorrow at noon."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

"No problem. See you tomorrow John."

"Yes. See you tomorrow Doctor Reed."

I hung up the phone and turned around to see Remy standing in the doorway. "John who was that?" she asked.

"Dr. Reed," I replied "My evaluation is tomorrow."

Remy's POV

My heart stopped "You have an evaluation tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Oh."

He must have noticed the worry on my face because he said "It's just an evaluation Remy, it'll be fine."

"I know, but-"

He pulled me into his arms and said "All they are checking is to see how I'm healing."

"I know, but I still worry. John I love you and if anything happened to you-"

He cut me off with a kiss. When we pulled apart he said "I'm going to take away your worry."

"John" I began.

He put a finger on my lips and said "Please let me be there for you the way you've been there for me."

"Okay" I agreed softly.

Kissing me passionately he led me upstairs and into our bedroom where he took away my worries.

**So John has an evaluation tomorrow.....**

**Does this pose as a threat for him and Remy? Or will nothing change?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

The Next Day

Remy's POV

I nervously glanced at the clock again/ John's appointment had just started. "Remy," I heard a voice say "Are you okay?"

"John's appointment just started," I told them "I'm nervous."  
"Don't be, he'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"You think you can type these files up?"

"Sure."

John's POV

"Well John you've healed up nicely," said Doctor Reed "You've done what you were supposed to do and the physical therapy has helped more then I anticipated."

"So am I healed?" I asked.

"Yep, you're back to 100%."

"That's great."

"So I'm giving you the go ahead to go back to wrestling."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Are you serious?"

"I am" replied Doctor Reed.

My heart thudded with excitement. I could go back to wrestling, go back to my life.

Then I thought of Remy and Aiden, my heart sinking. They're my life right now and I love them so much.

What do I do?

I know one thing I can't do- tell Remy that I might be going back to work early.

Remy's POV

John came through the door and I jumped in his arms. "How'd it go?" I asked.

"Doctor Reed said I'm healing up nicely" he replied.

"That's good. John I was so worried."

"I know, but now you don't have too."

I grinned and said "Now when Aiden isn't home we can have the crazy sex we used to have."

"Now we can," he agreed "I'm glad I'm healed up."

"You would be."

"Of course. Hot crazy sex with you, who wouldn't love that?"

I giggled as he carried me into our bedroom.

John's POV

As I took off Remy's shirt she said "I'm so happy that you're healed and here with me."

"I am too" I told her.

"Now we have the next several months to be together like we used to."

"Yeah."

As we made love I knew that I couldn't tell her I could go back early if I wanted to. It would mess up everything.

**So now John's keeping a secret from Remy.**

**Should he tell her? Or keep it a secret?**

**And if he would decide to tell her, how do you think she'd react?**

**Review and let me know! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	21. Chapter 21

1 Week Later

John's POV

I can't keep hiding the truth from Remy, I can't keep lying to her. I have to tell her.

Remy's POV

"Well Aiden's sounds asleep," I told John "Now what?"

"I need to talk to you" he told me.

"Of course. What's up?"

"Remember how I told you I'm healed up?"

"Of course I do."

"Well there's something I didn't tell you."

"What is it?"

John's POV

I got off the couch and went over to the window, looking out of it instead of at Remy. "Doctor Reed has cleared me to go back to work early" I told her.

"And?" she asked "Are you going back early?"

"Yes."

"What?"

I turned to her and said "I'm going back early."

"Why?" she cried.

"Because I miss wrestling and I want to be able to support you and Aiden,"

"But you promised me you wouldn't leave!"

"Remy should've known that eventually I'd go back."

"Eventually John, not so soon."  
"I'm sorry Remy."

Remy's POV

How could John do this to me? To us? To Aiden? How could he throw our life away?

"You can't leave," I told him "You can't do this to me and Aiden."

"Did you honestly think I could sit around and do nothing?" he asked me "Remy you know me."

"I thought I did, but obviously I don't. I never expected you to be so fuckin selfish."

"Selfish? You're calling me selfish?"

"Yeah I am."

He laughed and said "That's rich. Coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You kept my son from me Remy. That's selfish."

"No it's called protecting him."

"What were you protecting him from?"

I remained silent, I didn't have an answer for him.

He let out a bitter laugh and said "I think you were protecting yourself, not Aiden. You didn't care about Aiden's feelings, you only cared about your own."

John's POV

The moment Remy began to cry I wished I could take back what I had just said. "Remy-" I began.

"It's over" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's over John. I can't deal with you leaving me again. I can't let Aiden get hurt because of you."

"Remy don't do this."

"It's over John."

"Remy you don't mean that," I told her "You're just upset.... you'll feel differently after you calm down."

"No I won't," she told me "I don't want you here anymore."

"Remy-"

"You made it obvious where you'd rather be John."

Remy's POV

I ran upstairs and into our bedroom, John following me. "Remy?"

"Get out."

"Remy-"

"I SAID GET OUT JOHN!"

He stood in the doorway and I pushed him out, the sobs wrenching my body.

"Remy please-" he began.

I slammed the door in his face and locked it. Sitting against the door I cried my heart out.

**Can we say not good?**

**I can't blame Remy for being upset, but I think she was just a tad bit overdramatic with the whole thing.**

**Well Remy said they're over, but do you think they really are?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

The Next Day

Remy's POV

I watched silently as John loaded the last of his bags into the taxi. When he was done he shut the trunk and came over to me. "I love you" he told me.

"Save it," I told him "It's done, we're over."

"Remy it doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does."

John's POV

I sighed and said "Tell Aiden I said good-bye and that I love him."

"I will" she told me.

"So I guess this is good-bye."

"I guess so."

"Well.... good-bye Remy."

"Good-bye John."

I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. When we pulled apart I pulled her into a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart I saw tears in her eyes. "Remy-" I began.

"Good-bye John" she said before running into the house and slamming the door behind her.

Remy's POV

I sat against the door, unable to stop the tears from pouring down my face.

Once again I had to day good-bye to the man I love.... and this time it's for good.

How am I going to tell Aiden that daddy left?

John's POV

I wiped at my eyes, my heart breaking.

I don't want to leave Remy and Aiden so soon, but I want to be able to support my family.

As time goes by Remy will see that I made a good decision for all of us and she'll change her mind.... I hope.

**So John left and Remy's upset.**

**Really does seem like it's over, doesn't it?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	23. Chapter 23

The Next Day

John's POV

I got on the McMahon's private plane and was greeted by Vince and his daughter Stephanie. Vince shook my hand and said "Welcome back John."

"Thanks," I said "It's good to be back."

"The plane will be taking off in 15 minutes. So get comfortable."

I sat down in one of the seats and got comfortable. I heard Stephanie telling Vince about something cute her daughters had done and it made me think of Aiden, which led me to thinking about Remy.

I miss them both so much.

I wonder what they're doing right now.....

Remy's POV

As I tucked Aiden in he asked "Mommy, when's daddy coming home?"

I bit my lip to stop the tears from falling. "He'll be home soon" I lied.

"Good. I miss him."

"I know baby, I miss him too."

I kissed his forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind me as the tears began to pour down my face.

**I know this chapter was short, SORRY!**

**So John's getting ready to leave and Remy and Aiden are missing him just as much as he's missing him.**

**Do you think John will leave? Or decide to stay at the last minute?**

**Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

Remy's POV

I sat down on the couch and looked through the photo album filled with pictures of me, John, and Aiden. There were pictures from my OVW days and when John and I first got together. When I reached the pictures of John and Aiden together, I began to cry.

John's POV

"The plane will be taking off in a minute" Stephanie told me.

"Okay" I said.

My thoughts drifted back to Aiden and Remy.

Aiden reminds me so much of myself even though I've missed the first few years of his life.

Remy.... I've always loved her. My beautiful, feisty, loving Remy.

I can't leave them. I want to be with them, I need to be with them.

I stood up and grabbed my bags. I looked at Vince and said "I'm sorry but I have to go home. I need to be with my son and Remy. I can't leave them yet."

"Then go" he told me.

"Thanks."

I got off the plane and went to find the nearest taxi.

Remy's POV

I finished looking at the photo album, the tears drying on my face and the garbage can filled with tissues. I set the photo album on the table and got up. Just as I reached the stairs I heard a knock on the door.

Who'd be knocking on my door at this hour?

John's POV

I got down on one knee and held open the box in my hand, waiting for Remy to open the door.

She opened the door and let out a loud gasp.

**Cliffhanger ending! I had to do it lol!**

**So.. this is such a dumb question, but what do you think will happen next?**

**Next chapter is the LAST chapter of the fic, BUT there is another chapter after it letting you know what happens with John, Remy, and Aiden in the future.**

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

John's POV

"Remy I'm sorry," I told her "My place is here with you and Aiden. I can wait to go back to wrestling. My time with you and Aiden is so much more important to me then anything else."

Remys POV

I broke down, unable to say anything. I couldn't believe what John was saying. I didn't know what to say.

He grabbed my hand and said "Please marry me Remy. I love you and Aiden more then anything and I want you two by my side till the day I die."

I cried even harder before telling him "Yes."

John's POV

I stood up and put the ring on Remy's finger. I pulled her into a kiss. When we pulled apart I saw Aiden coming downstairs.

"Daddy!" he cried, jumping into my arms.

I pulled him close, the tears pouring down my face.

Now I can honestly and truly finally say that I'm happy and I feel completely fulfilled.

Remy's POV

John pulled me into a family group hug. He was crying, so was I. Aiden was yelling happily, kissing John's cheek. John looked into my eyes and we shared a loving kiss.

Now I can honestly and truly say that I'm happy and complete.

My life with John is finally going to start.

**The End!**

**So is everyone happy with the ending?**

**I know it was short, but it was fluffy and sappy which makes up for it being short lol!**

**Future chapter is going to be posted right after this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	26. The Future

A year after they got engaged Remy and john were married. 6 months later Remy told John she's pregnant. Few months later Lilix Marie Cena was born. Aiden was ecstatic when Lilix was born.

John went back to wrestling, occasionally taking Remy and the kids with him. he went onto be a multiple time champion.

Aiden began his wrestling training at the age of 13, finally entering the WWE at the age of 18.

Lilix went onto become a WWE Diva, managing her brother's career.

Remy eventually rejoined the WWE, but didn't stay too long because she wanted to raise her children.

The Cena family was very happy and very close.

All's well that ends well.

**So there you have it, they were all happy :)**

**YAY!**

**So this officially the end of Second Chance and I'm going to miss it. But since I have so many other fics to write and post, it's okay lol!**

**Please review and I hope all of you enjoyed this fic!**

**And please look out for updates on my other fics and the new fics that will be coming to all of you soon!**

**Also I'm writing a new fic called Favorite Disease, it's based off the song Favorite Disease by Rev Theory & I don't have a pairing for it yet, so I'm open to suggestions for a pairing, I really need one! & if I get enough suggestins for the same pairing, that's the pair I'll go with. & please don't say Cena & Orton cause even though I love them to death, I would like to write about a new pair & I have another John & Randy fic coming soon, so I don't want to O'D on the Cenatonness off it all lol!**


End file.
